Protect
by Yoseia Nasuka
Summary: CCS-HP !SPOILERS FOR BOOK FIVE! Eriol foresees the death of a certain man, and sends half the CCS gang to Hogwarts to watch HP, the other to Grimmauld. Life's going to be radical again...(like this fic o.o;). help wanted!
1. Radical Chaos Begins

Author: None of you might remember me from my other fic. But if there's a possibility one of you MIGHT have read it, I'll tell you all that I plan on continuing it...once I remember the plot. 

I mostly have the pairings done for this fic. 

This fic has MAJOR SPOILERS for BOOK FIVE. Be warned. 

It might be bland in the beginning, but please...continue...reading? 

~*~ 

"You can still see the future?" Dumbledore asked in mild surprise. The portraits stirred. 

"Vaguely," Eriol said. "It seems Sakura still left traces of my original power in me...it's like removing the grease while leaving the stains." 

"You say it with such disgust," Dumbledore noted with mild amusement. 

"I wished to be completely rid of it," Eriol explained with a wave of his hand, as if trying to brush it away. "However, this time it was very useful. I _must_ warn you, in every single future, I saw Sirius Black die." 

"No!" 

"Yes...even though there would still be a fifty-fifty chance for Harry to win, I have my own reasons for Sirius not to die," Eriol gave a small smile. "You know, it's true that there will always be only one person in the world that will make every second in your life enjoyable...and I want a certain person to have this joy." 

"Ah...so I see. A new you, Master Clow," Dumbledore mused. 

"Eriol," The magician replied, closing his eyes and smiling, obviously recalling his own. 

"You always said that the future is better left unchanged." 

"Some futures are meant to be changed," Eriol replied benignly with another wave of his hand. "In any case, she deserves it...after all, how many people are content with their beloved only seeing them as a friend?" 

"Hmm...she does sound radical," Dumbledore stroked his long, white beard. 

~*~ 

_"What?!"_ A chorus of voices shouted through the air. 

Eriol didn't bother to make their voices lower, it was a pretty big mansion after all. He, instead, surveyed the faces. Sakura's was of complete surprise. Syaoran's was of surprise and...surprise, amazingly. Keroberos shot backward into a custard pie, so Eriol couldn't figure out what he was thinking. Yue arched an eyebrow-he was used to such missions by now. Meilin was actually sparkling at the thought. Tomoyo blinked in mild surprise. 

Life had changed so much in so little time...it was only a few years. 

Sakura, her hair grew one or two inches (think end of CCS manga) and she pulled her hair out of two ponytails, although sometimes she did make one. The Mistress looked older this way, but still a cute kid, in Eriol's opinion. She was finally going out with Syaoran (in fact, the moment Syaoran came back from Hong Kong and brang back the stuffed bear) 

Syaoran, his hair didn't change much. However, he did grow older (and half a foot taller) and soon Eriol will have to change 'cute little descendant' into 'handsome kinda tall descendant'. Syaoran still had problems with openly admitting he and Sakura were going out. 

Meilin...she liked playing with her hair a lot more than Sakura, but normally took out the buns and did a simple ponytail in the back. Eriol suspected this was because Meilin had discovered her magic: She was a pure Western, so that was why she was never able to do Eastern magic. Now that the girl discovered it, she practiced day and night (despite the fact she had no spells to practice, and was just concentrating it to see other magics. However, this did increase her capacity by hundredfold, the way she's been doing it). Meilin finally gave up on Syaoran...poor girl. She needed some comfort in that hole that Syaoran made. And Eriol knew just the thing that would help her. 

Tomoyo was beautiful. In fact, she became even prettier than Sakura and Meilin. It was a pity she didn't have magic. Observant, though. He gave her a boost earlier so she could be part of the group...he knew Tomoyo would hate being left out. 

Eriol took himself out of his daydreams. 

"Hoee? You want us to go to England and have us enroll in a magic school to save a person's life?" Sakura asked, amazed. 

"Half of us don't even understand English," Syaoran argued. 

"Mmmpphh" Kero argued. 

"That's unlike you, Eriol. People must always eventually die," Tomoyo wondered out loud. Eriol smiled benignly, and replied. 

"The language barrier isn't a problem. However, the man in question _must_ live to avoid more deaths," Eriol emphasized. "Syaoran can tell everyone about Voldemort and his terror in England, but you must know that a murderer has been released and he _uses magic_." Syaoran was the most shocked at the news. Of course. A murderer doesn't even compare to a mass killer that goes around using magic to torture people for long periods of time and then break them slowly just because they weren't pureblood. Eriol, sure that his point would be continued by Syaoran, began speaking again. "I have arranged for four of you to attend Hogwarts," Sakura blinked at the name (Honestly, _Hogwarts_?). "And the other two shall accompany the man. How you divide will be up to you. However," Eriol's eyes flickered with amusement. _"Syaoran must attend Hogwarts."_

~*~ 

By now, Harry should be flying with the Order. 

~*~ 

"So...Syaoran-kun will be one of the people who attends the school," Tomoyo stated thoughtfully. "That means Sakura-chan will also." 

**"Wait a second!!"** Kero barged in. "Why should they be together?! I personally don't trust this! I'm going with you too, Sakura!!" Kero jabbed a finger at himself while fuming. 

"Ufufufufu...so much like Touya," Tomoyo laughed. Kero veinpopped. "But Kero-chan," her voice then dipped low. _"you knew it was going to happen."_ Kero then just resorted to eating more pie. 

"...Cerberus should not attend the school," Yue stated calmly. "There just aren't animals that attend classes...he would attract too much attention, even if he doesn't act as a normal student." 

"Wha-Hey, Yue, I could just be a, a, a not alive animal!!" Kero argued. 

"Fine then, you stuffed animal," Kero turned his head to growl at Syaoran. "Think about it this way. Hogwarts has four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. We were told to keep tabs on Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Cho Chang, and some others. Assumedly, we will have to divide among the houses," Sakura and Syaoran grimaced. "So if you were in, Kero, we would only have three." 

"And I want to go into Hogwarts too!" Meilin waved wildly. The others looked at her in surprise. 

"Oh yeah...Meilin learned magic, I forgot to tell you guys that," Syaoran explained. 

"Really? Meilin, that's great!" Sakura rejoiced, grabbing Meilin's hands. Meilin grinned. 

"Although it hurts me to miss out on Sakura and Syaoran's cute little moments, I have no magic, so therefore I have to stay at the man's house," Tomoyo sighed as Meilin snickered at the duo's faces. Tomoyo and Meilin had launched this conspiracy thing together, or rather, Meilin joined Tomoyo in the 'ohohoho'-ing. 

"That means I will have to attend Hogwarts," Yue concluded in his calm voice that had a trace of annoyance. 

"Yeah...hey, Yue, do you know the man's name?" 

"...Sirius Black." 

~*~ 

Sirius read the letter that Dumbledore _personally _delivered. 

- 

Dear Sirius, 

I'm sure nothing is going well over at your place, so I won't even ask. My name is Clow Reed, most likely your ancestor a couple ten, twenty generations back. Don't try to find my name on the tapestry, there was probably not enough space. In any case, I have two people coming over to your place. One is a Muggle that knows too much about magic, and therefore would be one of the first to be killed by Voldemort. The other is a magical beast with human intelligence. However, I have given the Muggle Sight and a small boost of magic, so do tell Kreacher that she is half-blood, to avoid Kreacher using a jinx on her. I do believe Hermione is having enough problems as it is, so you can imagine how Kreacher would feel about a complete Muggle coming in to your place. 

I entrust them in your care, and I ask you: _**Do not leave them alone under any circumstances.**_

-Eriol Hiiragizawa 

~*~ 

Eriol handed letters to the group. They opened it up, and read Dumbledore's invitation to Grimmauld Place Twelve. 

"Hey, we knew we were going there, why give us invitations?" Kero asked. 

"It's...complicated. Let's say if you didn't receive these letters, you'd be repelled from the place. They all nodded like machines. If Eriol ever went into detail, they'd be stuck there for a week. 

"Now, I'll leave you all alone while you figure out who shall go where," And Eriol left, knowing exactly what would happen. 

~*~ 

Sirius looked at Dumbledore. "Eriol Hiiragizawa...Clow Reed..." Dumbledore smiled at him. 

"He was my mentor," Dumbledore started, causing Sirius to widen his eyes in total shock. 

"However, his power has been halved with his other incarnation...I do believe it was Sakura Kinomoto..." 

"Does that mean...Sakura Kinomoto is stronger than...?" 

"...Yes," Dumbledore replied. "She is unrivaled in eastern magic, however, her western magic might take more time. Her power is split between both, but I specialize in western. It might take her a couple more years to catch up to me." Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. It was odd, thinking of somebody stronger than Dumbledore. He wasn't sure if he could've taken it. "Now, I warn you, _do not accompany Harry to the hearing_." And with that, Dumbledore walked out of the room. 

Sirius felt irritated--This was the second time somebody emphasized his don'ts with a murderous eye behind it in one day. 

~*~ 

"Sirius Black...isn't he the murderer of twelve thirteen people in England?!" Meilin exclaimed. "They've even given him a nickname: Jack the Bomber because everyone he killed..." She trailed off. 

"I'm sure...Eriol...has his reasons," Yue replied, his eyes lowered. It was so hard...so hard for him to accept Hiiragizawa Eriol was not Clow Reed. 

"And Meilin, you know how sometimes the press are confused," Tomoyo patted Meilin's shoulder in reassurance. "I heard from Mizuki-sensei the story." 

"Hoee? Tomoyo-chan, you've met Mizuki-sensei?" Tomoyo smiled. 

"Yes. In fact, that was when Eriol gave me Sight," She replied, and explained Sirius's story. "I've been getting letters from Mizuki-sensei on issues around that area because I needed to plan a complete cover story-normal people aren't allowed into cities of wizards." 

"Hoeee...poor Black-san, I don't know how I could endure that..." Sakura said, voicing the others' thoughts. 

"You all done talking?" Said a cheery voice from the door. The group turned to see Akizuki Nakuru and Spinel. Nakuru waved. "Hiii~~!" 

"Hi, Akizuki-san!!" Sakura waved back with the same amount of happiness. "Yeah, we're done!" 

"Good!" She took out some really thick books and smashed them on the table, causing the desk to groan. "Now, you need to learn about English etiquette! Also, I'm going to be joining the classes, just to tell you. Don't want our duo separated now, right? Well, bye~!" She left as abruptly as she came in. Everyone _sweatdropped_ at the abruptness of it all. "Oh wait, and another thing!" Nakuru rushed back from the hallway, gave Yue a kiss on the cheek, and then rushed back out of the room, leaving a fuming Yue behind. 

"Seh..." Yue deftly wiped his cheek in anger and left the room. Tomoyo laughed as everyone else present sweatdropped. 

~*~ 

As Harry and Lupin led Mrs. Weasley downstairs from the room with the boggart, the doorbell rang, yet again. And Sirius's mother started shrieking again. And Sirius made a run from the stairs, jumped off half way, and dived. He grabbed the upper part of the curtain during his fall and pulled them over, did a flip and landed crouched on his feet. 

"Whoa mate, don't you think that deserves a nine?" Fred whistled from the kitchen. 

"Yeah, a nine point five," George clapped. Sirius grinned slightly, despite it all. 

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, are you doing well today?" Said a calm, pleasant voice. Mrs. Weasley blanched. 

"Wh-Who are you?" She asked, rather scared that someone out of the Order could arrive. Wasn't Dumbledore the Secret-Keeper...? The boy at the door bowed. He looked about one or two years older than Harry, and a rather interesting group trailed and bunched up behind him. 

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, I am not your enemy," The boy said, as if reading Mrs. Weasley's mind. "However, would you be so kind as to let us in? It would be bad if people saw this company and overhear what we say?" 

"What? Oh, yes, yes, of course..." Mrs. Weasley moved away from the door, allowing the...HUGE...company in. The HUGE company also, apparently, had huge bags of luggage. As they filed in one by one, they had their own comments. 

"Hoee...Syaoran-kun, you don't NEED to carry everything...I, I can carry them..." 

"Sure you could, that's why you stumbled the moment we got the books and flipped into the cauldron, was it?" 

"Hey, is it just me, or did I see that clock sprout legs for a moment there?" 

"I saw it too, Meilin..." 

"How do they expect the great Cerberus to live in this place?" 

"Oh come on, Kero-chan, I'll be living with you..." 

"Are you angry at me, Yue-chan~?" 

"Eh! Don't-!" 

"Ruby Moon, get a grip. We DO represent Eriol..." 

"If Eriol's got Kaho-chan, why can't I-" 

"No one owns me." 

"See? Look at how A D O R A B L E he is!" 

"Um. Nakuru." 

As Mrs. Weasley closed the door, Sirius spoke up. 

"You're...Eriol Hiiragizawa, right?" Sirius asked the first boy. He smiled. 

"Why, yes, Sirius. I believe this is the first time we've met?" Eriol held out his hand, and Sirius shook it. Eriol gestured to a pretty purple-haired teenager in a flowing white dress, who came up, holding a trash can sized bag. "This is Tomoyo Daidouji, one of those who will be staying with you. And this," A little stuffed animal floated over as Tomoyo bowed. "is Cerberus. He is the other resident." 

"Howdy! I must tell you, this doesn't compare to Tomoyo's house, but as long as you give me food everyday I won't complain!" Kero jabbed a finger at himself. Sirius sweatdropped. 

"This stuffed animal eats?" He pointed at the guardian that now launched himself at Sirius's hair, trying to bite out chunks. "Hey, wait a second, this-" 

"This is merely his false form," Eriol said, smiling. "In any case, I'm sure Dumbledore has filled in the vague details, which are all you need to know for now. So, Mrs. Weasley, if you would be so kind as to escort the rest to Hogwarts, you will have my deepest gratitude." Eriol smiled. "Oh, and congratulations to Ronald Weasley on becoming a prefect." He Disapparated. 

There was a pause. Not one of those little pauses where everyone accidently stops talking. It's one of those long pauses...those really, REALLY long pauses. 

And there was another pause. 

"Well, Dumbledore DID tell us about them," Lupin stated, breaking the silence. "Let's help the two staying over get settled." 

Harry had a gut feeling that chaos was insued. And you know how gut feelings are. 

- 

Please review? ;.; 


	2. Meet Malfoy, Meilin

Hey~~ I'm back and (unfortunately >:D) alive, so now... 

Disclaimer: |Disclaimer operating system crashed....program has made an illegal operation...| 

lina: thanks for the support! :D 

devilgrl96: hehe...I agree XD but Kaho is alright :X 

k a w a i i n e s s: ...*starts... laughing...uncontrollably ...don't know...why...* hehe...heehee...uggghhh XD Can't...stop...laughing... (my sister thought I was a freak when I just randomly burst out laughing) Anyway, back on topic, I feel sorry for you ;.; Gomen! 

Guardian Dimension: More support! Yay~~~ *hug* 

"Eriol-kun's language spell is like a miracle," Sakura stated, as she and Tomoyo settled in their room, next to Hermione and Ginny's. "I can understand everything, I can say everything, I even think everything in English!" 

"I'm more surprised at how an apartment could've been so big," Tomoyo looked at their huge room which consisted of moving objects and many destroyed portraits. They were assured that their king-sized bed had been demagicked and decontaminated for their use. "It's almost as big as our house!" 

"I wonder why they told you not to unpack your items until the end of tomorrow?" Sakura wondered as she plopped onto the bed, which turned out to be so comfortable she sank into it. 

"You don't have to worry about that, Sakura. What you have to worry about is catching up in all those years. You're supposed to be in the fifth year, right?" 

"Eriol-ku, I mean, Eriol said that we'll be fine, because they normally don't need stuff from before, except for the final exams," Sakura explained to Tomoyo, who had been left out on everything about Hogwarts. "And besides, me and Syaoran-ku-Syaoran and Meilin studied to second-years...I just hope...Syaoran and I..." She left off at a worried tone. Tomoyo looked at her, and smiled. 

"Remember your unbeatable phrase, Sakura. No matter what," Tomoyo waited as Sakura shook herself out of her daze. 

"... Everything will surely be alright!" She replied with certainty. Tomoyo smiled. 

~*~ 

Syaoran was pouring over old spellbooks. Fred and George looked at him in awed surprise. 

_"Lumos!"_ And let there be light by the ten inch dragon heartstring oak wand. 

"Hey, you see that Fred? He's already on third year in two hours!" 

"Hey, look! He's switched books again!" 

_"Accio The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4!"_ And the fourth year spellbook whished over, hitting Fred in the back of the head as it made its way to Syaoran. 

"Ouch! Hey, watch how you do that thing!" George laughed, leaning his back to the door-which opened abruptly and smashed his head into the bed. Syaoran looked up to see Meilin, grasping the wand Eriol bought for her yesterday in triumph. 

"Syaoran! Syaoran!! Look, I can do hexes now!" Meilin casted a hex, giving Syaoran's book a few extra legs. Syaoran blinked as the book scuttled away. 

"Um, that's great, Meilin, but could you _stop that book?_" Syaoran suggested with a certain Tone as he watched it run out of the room. 

"Ack!" The two exited the room, leaving the twins behind rubbing their bruises while wondering what kind of people they were. 

~*~ 

The chase for the book was amazing (and _ridiculous_). For such small stubby legs, it ran **fast**. They were a blur as the two Chinese magicians followed it behind. Meilin tripped over a desk that it crawled under at one point, causing Syaoran to crash behind her. They toppled and Syaoran tumbled down the stairs, stopped by a Lupin almost up the stairs, who caught Syaoran and fell back himself. Sirius saw what was going on and left the biting cookie cutter alone to cushion their fall. Meilin, however, didn't notice this all and chased after the book, that fell down through the dusty, cobweb balcony. Impulsively, she jumped off the balcony, which Mrs. Weasley noticed so she used magic to put her back behind the balcony. However, there was a gnome hiding in the cracks of the balcony where Meilin had placed her hand on and it latched onto Meilin's arm. Meilin, as most people do when they're bitten by a creepy ugly thing with brown teeth, screamed and shook it around until it went _splat_ on the other side of the house, then continued to chase the book into the bathroom, which had a sign: 'OCCUPIED' on it since the lock had a poisonous newt in it. Harry dived back into the water he had been washing in and yelled in distress. Meilin's eyes locked on the book that dived into the bathwater. 

Then she noticed the bathwater's other occupant. 

Syaoran recovered from his fall, then trampled over Lupin's back and Sirius's arm after saying an abrupt 'thanks' and raced after Meilin. He, unlike her, noticed the occupied sign and had the sense to drag the petrified Meilin out of the bathroom. The book ran out of the bathwater and onto Sirius with such force he made an 'oomph' like he did when he caught Lupin and Syaoran, but he had the sense to grab it while Lupin did an anti-hex. Sirius, Lupin, and Harry(who abruptly dressed after his disturbance) all stared at Syaoran and Meilin funnily. 

"But...the important thing is that I did a hex, right?" Meilin asked Syaoran, who sighed. 

~*~ 

Next day 

~*~ 

Tomoyo sighed, and looked up at the cracked, aged, and dusty ceiling. She woke up to find out that Sakura had already left with the others to their school, and it left her vaguely depressed. 

_'I didn't even get to say goodbye...'_ She thought, a hint of misery creeping into the regret. She hoisted herself from the bed and was about to put her feet in her slippers when she noticed a body from underneath the bed. 

Now, Tomoyo was not Sakura. She didn't go 'HOOOEEEEEEEEEE~!!' or automatically assume somebody died underneath the bed and rush to help the person. With all her adventures, she, unlike Sakura, got used to the weird and the unbelievable. However, she was rather surprised. 

_"Kero-chan!!"_ She yelled, putting her feet back into the sheets. The body underneath her bed was obviously startled and tried to raise itself from below. Unfortunately, the person's head met the bottom of the bed with a loud 'THUMP' and then cursed. 

"Tomoyo, are you alright?!" Kero flew into the bedroom at top speed, and noticed the cursing man stuck between the bed. "Oh, hey Sirius, did you get that boggart?" 

"God_dam_-yeah, I did!" A muffled voice growled. 

"S-Sirius?" Tomoyo put a hand to her mouth and went 'O'. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that-" 

"It's fine, fine," Sirius mumbled as he slowly got himself out from underneath. "My fault. I knew I shouldn't have cleaned your room while you were sleeping..." Tomoyo took a look around the room. It looked exactly the same as before, except for a huge pile of relics in the corner, with a peculiar creature taking random items away. Kero noticed this too. 

"If you mean by cleaning emptying out the room, yeah, you're doing a good job..." Kero snorted, brushing up a huge cloud of dust. Sirius had taken out his head from underneath and looked offended (not to mention dusty). 

"Hey, you don't know exactly _how_ many cos-goblins I cleared out of here! There was even a Blast-Ended Screwt underneath the pillow-" 

"You _searched_ Tomoyo's bed with _her_ still _SLEEPING_ on it?!!" Kero hollered in disbelieving outrage. 

"Well, have _you_ ever been stung by one of those things?! Believe me, that is _not_ fun-" 

"Well, it'd be less fun for YOU if Tomoyo's mom were here-" 

"No, no, it's fine, Kero-chan," Tomoyo smiled. "It was for my safety anyway." 

"Yeah, but still..." 

"Imagine, Kero-chan, if I were Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun or Touya-san found out," Tomoyo said matter-of-factly. "There's no point in stirring more trouble." Kero thought about this for a moment, blanching. Sirius stared at them with a look. 

"Carohchaan? Wasn't your name Cerberus?" He asked, now struggling with a mantle. The other two looked at each other, and smiled with that _'hah! foreigners'_ smile. 

"We all call him 'Kero' and '-chan', '-kun', and 'san' are all suffixes," Tomoyo explained. Sirius said a 'Rrggh...Japanese, I just don't understand why.' in a low voice, now tearing apart the mantle. The interesting creature noticed this, and rushed over. 

"M-MASTER! You can't tear that mantle apart! That was your _MOTHER'S!!_" It now began crying furiously. Sirius scoffed at it. 

"Kreacher, by now I _don't care._" He growled angrily, and continued to dismantle the cloak. 

"Master can't!" Kreacher then said in a smaller voice. _"Master doesn't even deserve to touch his mother's mantle, poor Mistress, how could he leave her alone-"_ Sirius, grinding his teeth, was even more vigorously tearing apart the fighting cloak. Tomoyo looked at the sad, furious animal, and felt sympathy rising in her. 

"Sirius, leave the mantle alone." 

And everyone turned to stare at her. 

"Look, Tomoyo, you _don't_ understand the situation. First of all, it's all a bunch of rubbish, and second of all, it's trying to kill people," Sirius glared at her with a glare he often gave to Hermione. Tomoyo, for the first time in her life, felt a small anger bubble up in her. 

"Sirius, it has sentimental value to the poor creature," Tomoyo stated, slowly. _"Leave it alone."_

"And THAT'S why I said you _don't understand!_" Sirius, however, did throw the mantle away from him, which grabbed onto the desk it hit. Tomoyo felt the anger cease in her and turn into amusement. This man worked a bit like Syaoran-kun. She swung herself off the bed, and said, 

"Then why don't you tell me." 

~*~ 

The huge group had squeezed into the last carriage. Or, at least, most of them. Yue and Nakuru found themselves some room in another compartment. Syaoran, Sakura, and Meilin all spoke in rapid Japanese, while the others inspected Neville's interesting plant. 

"Did you see Yue and Nakuru?" Meilin said. "They look OUR age!" The other two nodded. 

"Hoee...it's so hard to imagine Yue-san as my age," Sakura stated. "Yue-san always seemed a bit like my mentor, to me." 

"He always seemed a bit cold to me," Syaoran grumbled blandly. 

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura looked vaguely offended. 

"Hey, you can't blame me for th-" Everyone stopped talking as they all immediately got covered in slime. There was a pause. 

"S-sorry," Neville gasped, shocked. "I haven't tried that before...Didn't realize it would be quite so...Don't worry, though, Stinksap's not poisonous," he added nervously, as everyone watched Harry spit a mouthful of it onto the ground. Then they looked at what made the 'ching' noise before. It fell on Syaoran, as he wiped the dark sap off his blade. 

"Hooeee...Syaoran, you didn't need to..." Sakura trailed off her English, wiping her eyes, the only place which was soaked by the defense water thanks to Syaoran's blade. He didn't bother to sheathe it, since it was too dirty to do that anyway, and resorted to sitting down with it, sticking it into the ground. 

"Automatic reaction, sorry," Syaoran apologized to the rather surprised group of newcomers(of course, Meilin wasn't complaining since she didn't want any of _that_ stuff on her in the first place). Ginny stared at the sword that was used to deflect a jet of Stinksap to the ceiling, which then dripped onto an already screeching Hedwig. 

"Are you allowed to carry that thing around?" She asked. Syaoran nodded, and said he was given special permission. No one had the time to ask as the door slid open. A pretty girl stood there, her smile twitching, as if not knowing if it should be there. Harry noticably deflated even more. 

"...Harry's this?" Syaoran, reverting to Japanese, stuck up his pinky finger, indicating 'girlfriend'. 

"Yeah, I bet," Meilin agreed. Sakura didn't understand. They all watched the girl retreat sheepishly. 

~ 

Harry would have liked Cho to discover him sitting with a group of very cool people laughing their heads off at a joke he had just told; he would not have chosen to be sitting with Neville and Loony Lovegood, clutching a toad and dripping in Stinksap. Well...Syaoran, Sakura, and Meilin were pretty cool, and _they_ weren't drenched in Stinksap...but then, Harry thought, what if she falls for Syaoran instead? He's got looks, strength, ability, posture...now that he thought about it, Cho _did_ give Syaoran a second look...come on, he _did_ look pretty cool, the way he sat lazily with a (permanent) stern look and this humongous sword... 

Harry shook these thoughts out of his head, while Ginny did a 'Scourgify'. The new students watched as all the grime disappeared, and Syaoran then sheathed his blade and put it back in his pack.. Meilin noted the spell for future reference. 

- 

The next hour passed eventlessly, until Harry bought a bag of Every Flavor Beans for the transfer students. Sakura poked at a greenish purple colored bean. 

"Eh...demo, Harry, is this edible...?" Harry looked over. 

"Oh yeah. It's probably eggplant...or under ripe grape," He judged, and stopped as Syaoran started hacking madly. 

"A battery flavored bean?!" Syaoran coughed out. Sakura looked at Harry, and then at her greenish purple bean. 

"When they say _all_ flavors, they _do_ mean 'all' flavors..." Harry explained, selecting a brown bean and popping it in his mouth. He immediately spit it into the garbage can nearby. "Hell...I was sure that'd be chocolate..." 

- 

"Yeah, and beware of Snape, even without taking his classes with the Slytherins...he's the Potions teacher. He's like Sirius's mum...you miss a drop of salamander spit in your potion and then BAM he freaks out and gives you detention. Well, something like that. And-" 

The compartment door slid open, shaking Syaoran and Harry out of their conversation about the teachers. Everyone looked up to see Ron and Hermione, who both made themselves at home in the crowded compartment. 

"I'm starving," said Ron, stowing Pigwidgeon next to Hedwig, grabbing a Chocolate Frog from Harry and throwing himself into the seat next to him. He ripped open the wrapper, bit off the frog's head, and leaned back with his eyes closed as though he had had a very exhausting morning. 

"Well, there are two fifth-year prefects from each House," said Hermione, looking thoroughly disgruntled as she took her seat. "Boy and girl from each." 

"And guess who's a Slytherin prefect?" Said Ron, still with his eyes closed. 

"Malfoy," Said Harry, with a certain tone of expected dread in his voice. 

"'Course," Said Ron bitterly, stuffing the rest of the frong into his mouth and taking another. 

"And that complete _cow_ Pansy Parkinson," said Hermione viciously. "How she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll..." The original Hogwarts students started talking about this year's prefects, when the transfer students began talking, again, in their rapid Japanese. 

"Malfoy and Parkinson Pansy?" Sakura 'hoed'. 

"Harry was talking about them...apparently the whole lot in Slytherin seem to be extremely bad..." Syaoran nodded. "Sakura-chan, Meilin, remember not to get too mixed in with them...they seem to be favored by their head, and will use every opportunity to destroy us and Harry and his friends." 

"But...Syaoran-kun, what if one of _us_ gets into Slytherin..._then_ what?" Meilin whispered. Syaoran thought about this, and shook his head. 

"Certainly none of us want to be in Slytherin, even if we die...so, I'm sure we won't be Sorted into that house," Syaoran confirmed for them. "In fac-" They were interrupted by scream of laughter from Luna Lovegood, and very obviously startled. She laughed so hard that her magazine slipped out of her grasp, slid down her legs, and onto the floor. 

"That was _funny_!" 

Everyone else began laughing at the expression on Ron's face and at the ludicrously prolonged laughter of Luna Lovegood, who was rocking backward and forward, clutching her sides. 

"Hoee," Said Sakura. 

"Are you taking the mickey?" said Ron, frowning at her. 

"Baboon's...backside!" she choked, holding her ribs. Sakura looked utterly confused. Syaoran, who also seemed rather disconcerted, noticed Harry flipping eagerly through the pages of the dropped magazine. 

"What you looking for?" Syaoran asked, and when Harry answered him and flipped to the page, they both began reading. 

And then sweatdropped. 

"...A joke?" Harry said vaguely in disbelief. He began flipping through more pages and read the article about Fudge. The two boys' faces turned into two completely confused ones as they read even further. 

"Anything good in there?" asked Ron as Harry closed the magazine, with Syaoran looking over his shoulder. 

"Of course not," said Hermione scathingly, before Harry could answer, "_The Quibber's_ rubbish, everyone knows that." 

"Excuse me," said Luna; her voice had suddenly lost its dreamy quality. "My father's the editor." 

"I --oh," said Hermione, looking embarrassed. "Well...it's got some interesting...I mean, it's quite..." 

"I'll have it back, thank you," said Luna coldly, and leaning forward she snatched it out of Harry's hands. Rifling through it to page fifty-seven, she turned it resolutely upside down again and disappeared behind it, just as the compartment door opened for the third time. 

Meilin noticed the anger Harry immediately took on from his face and the way he went 'What?' with the most aggressive voice she'd heard from him yet. 

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," drawled the newcomer, whose sleek blond hair and pointed chin had an evilish quality to it. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments." Ron whispered, 'And that's Malfoy and his two cronies' to Meilin and the rest. 

"Yeah," said Harry, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone." 

Ron, Hermion, Ginny, and Neville laughed. The boy's lip curled. 

"Tell me how does it feel being second-best to Weaslely, Potter?" he asked, retaliating. 

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Hermione sharply. 

"I seem to have touched a nerve," said Malfoy smirking. 

At this moment Meilin fumed with all her fuming energy. How _dare_ this random guy just come in, start throwing insults at her friends for no apparent reason other than to be stupid! These kinds of people just made her _blood_ boil... 

"Hey, you freak of nature, watch what your damned mouth says!" Meilin stepped forward, cutting between everyone to face Malfoy. She gave him a dirty look. Malfoy looked surprised for a moment, and then quickly recovered in a split second. Sakura and Syaoran wondered about how she learned that word. 

"I see we have some new _friends_ here?" He smirked, looking around. His eyes passed the girl behind the magazine, passed a slightly mad Sakura, passed a Syaoran who seemed ready to throw him out of the window, and settled back on the composed yet extremely angry Meilin. "Why...haven't _we_ caught some big fish here?" 

_"Fish?!"_ Meilin's veinpopped. "Hey, just because you're goodlooking doesn't mean you can look at everyone as something you can just choose!" This statement brought the entire compartment down into shock. Because of Malfoy's impossible personality, no one _ever_ mention his looks, which were quite above average. Most of Harry's friends have completely forgotten this, and now looked at Meilin with a 'SHE'S CRAZY!' look. Another split second of blush acrossed Malfoy's face and he wiped it away. Crabbe and Goyle looked at her with a bigger shock. Meilin used this time to shove all three of them out of the compartment with an angry growl and slammed the door shut. 

"Mei-Mei-Meilin...." Ron was still looking at her with a funny look. Everyone spent the rest of the time telling Meilin never, _ever_ to say that ever again. But the Chinese girl's temper was not diffused. 

_'Stupid, stupid guy...I'LL show him who's boss!"_ She crushed the onion flavored bean in her hand and firmly decided to enter Slytherin just for that. 


	3. Sorting Chicken

Hey again! I've just noticed some of the typos in the last one....sorry, I was quoting from the real book sometimes, and didn't check the screen...I'll try to do a more thorough check n.n;; 

Guardian Dimension: Thanks for the review n.n! Hehe...Meilin _is_ a cool character :D *waves Meilin flag* Actually, I still have the Meilin stages unplanned...if you (or anyone) have an idea on what she'll do, feel free to add :O 

Argentum Sol: Really? You think so? *sparkles* Actually, yours is pretty good, as far as the normal clichés go...I would review, but right now I'm in a writing mood, so I'm not reading fanfics (you know, the worst thing that can happen is that you lose your spark and inspiration for a story the moment it's about to reach the climax >:X) 

Pochoco: Hmm...I thought I was keeping her in character :S Oh well. Thanks for the review! :D 

Shini: Wahh~~ so much praise :DDD If it makes you any happier, I work on the story about every other day n.n;; (mostly for ideas, but that's beside the point ¬.¬;; 

Ula Herarc: WOW THAT'S A LOT OF CAPS i'M REALLY HAPPY YOU LIKE MY FIC SO MUCH THAT i WANT TO CRY BUT i FAINTED FROM THE SIGHT OF YOUR REVIEW (DON'T THINK YOU REALIZE YOU'RE IN CAPS ^_^;;) 

someone (who I'm betting is purple hotagi or amethyst or something n.n;;): _Sirius thingy?_ I'm offended >:O XD;; 

meinian: Yay~~ more support n.n 

Blue Dreamz: Ha ha, I'm planning for her to do that for a_while_.... 

Wow...I'm overwhelmed by the amount of reviewers O.O So moved T_T Alright, anyway...for pairings I've got pretty much the entire CCS cast, however I was planning to do the HP cast mostly by the book...that means no Ron/Hermione, Hermione/Harry, NO Ron/Harry, etc, etc....however, I will take some suggestions/comments. BUT, I will keep the two pairings that people WILL go 'agh' at and when I say 'will', I really do mean 'will'. Although reviews are nice, I'm doing this fic for the originality of it and the fact that they look so good together... n.n;; 

Or, at least I think they do. Kinda. I'm also shaky on Nakuru and Yue...anyway. 

~*~ 

"Yue! Nakuru!" A sweet, cheerful voice shouted from across the hallway. The two mini-guardians walked over, and met the rest of the transfer students waiting to be sorted. The girl who had called their names, Sakura, looked at the huge mass of first-years that mostly stood to her shoulders. "Hoee...this is kind of embarrassing..." 

"Somebody's going to explain our situation, so it won't be a problem," Syaoran stated, mostly to make himself sure--he was feeling even more ridiculous. He distracted himself by scanning over the table of teachers that Harry had described... 

And stopped as he paused over a monstrously fat, short woman who had attempted (and failed horribly) to cuten herself up. He also noted that Harry and the others were also staring at this...thing, and talking rapidly, right before they looked over to him and waved. He was about to wave back when a firm-looking woman (Professor McGonagall, probably) carried a hat to the center of the stage. Every single whisper of talk began to fade, one by one, until the hall was suddenly deathly quiet. The group scattered into their respective places in the line as the hat started singing. 

~*~ 

Once the hat stopped singing, Eriol stepped onto the stage. He gazed over the mass gathered in the hall. It's been awhile since he'd seen a Sorting...in any case, he started speaking. 

"Good day everyone, I am Eriol Hiiragizawa, better known as Clow Reed," he introduced, smiling with the kind of smile that melted half the girl population. "This year, it seems as though the Japanese wizarding school has been overcrowded, and so we have a small group of transfer students. Though they specialize in Eastern magic, I'm sure..._everyone_ will help them get settled," Eriol gave a small, meaningful glance at Dolores Umbridge, who seemed to be staring at him with a morbid fascination. "They will be joining the fifth years...and be Sorted first. If Professor McGonagall will do the honors," He gave a gesture to Minerva and slipped away. 

~*~ 

Tomoyo had a look of a sheep seeing a sign which said 'Wolflands. Come and Play, Sheep Prey!'. She poked the chicken. Or rather, the gelatin-like blob on her plate. Interrupting Kero-chan (since he didn't have a very good record of being polite), she (did she dare?) asked. "Demo, um...Sirius, did you make baked chicken or chicken jelly?" Sirius, already tearing through the meat thing, growled. 

"Hey, you're a picky one, aren't you," He scowled, making Tomoyo blush with embarrassment (it was a good thing she didn't say chicken mush too). "It's about the best you can get over here. Without Molly and the others, it's either salted beyond belief or..." He had a look that said 'do I dare say it?' "_soggy_. I have to soak stuff in boiling water first to decontaminate it, but eventually, I..._forget_," Sirius trailed off to a mumble. Tomoyo giggled. She chewed through it anyway, and it turned out to be better than it looked, despite being a little wet. She still decided to cook from then on though. 

"No, no. It's quite delicious, actually," Tomoyo smiled. Sirius quickly hid his creeping blush behind a chicken leg. Was she just teasing him? 

~*~ 

"That was Eriol-kun!" Sakura blinked in surprise. Syaoran made a 'sh'ing noise. 

"The important thing right now is to get sorted," Yue said in a low voice. "Remember, Clow Reed is a famous wizard, so allowing people to know we recognize him would be an unneeded complication," He stopped as they called his name up. 

Yue put the hat on. The Sorting Hat chuckled. 

'Well, well, well...don't _we_ have an enigma?' It laughed. Yue told it to mind its own business and Sort him like it's supposed to. 'Quite a temper...pretty smart though.' 

- 

Harry noted the extreme applause from the Ravenclaw table when the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!", or rather, the eager clapping of Cho. Feeling the jealousy twinges again, he decided to concentrate on the next in line instead, Sakura. It's not like he could stop Cho from clapping as they just had another really cool looking person in their year...Harry shook this kind of thoughts away from his head again. He watched as the hat shouted: 'HUF-', and then changed his mind and said 'GRYFFINDOR!' Harry clapped with enthusiasm as the girl made her way over to the table. 

- 

"Li, Showren!!" Professor McGonagall called. Syaoran winced heavily at the mispronouciation. He walked up, grasped the hat, and muttered his name to her as he put on the hat. However, he just finished the 'ran' the hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR!" More heavy applause rang out through the room. 

"Akizuki Nakuru!" Nakuru bounced up to the stood and crammed it on her head. 

"Ho, and wha.." The Sorting Hat paused to let Nakuru chant 'Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, I WANT RAVENCLAW!' for a while. If the Sorting Hat had drops, then he would be sweating them as sweatdrops right now. "Are you sure? I mean, Gryffindor is a better choice...so is Hufflepuff...I mean, Ravenclaw _is_ the house of those who are, er, very mentally gifted...." A bunch of words flooded in the head to demand what it was trying to imply, and also many censored words. "Oh, um...I see, okay then..heh, heh.....RAVENCLAW!" 

~*~ 

"Yeah, we've cleaned out the house," Sirius said, opening the door. "But that was only the part they'd ever need. Took us the entire summer, honestly, and we've only got most of the weird alive things out. It actually took me all the time before to clean out my room, the kitchen, and half the Great room," He walked into the unseen portions of the mansion, leading Tomoyo on a tour. Tomoyo was, for some reason, reminded of Beauty and the Beast--the house certainly had that forbidden blue feeling. She wouldn't have been surprised if she found a magical dieing rose, anyway. She walked closer with Sirius. There was definitely something hiding in that corner. "Anyway, there's my mother's room, my father's, the item storage room-trust me, you don't want to go there-, the library..." Sirius trailed off to flick away a pixie from Tomoyo's shoulder. "Don't wander any farther than here," He pointed to the study room and another set of stairs that led to the food and wine cellars. "I don't know what they did back there, but it was either collecting whale embryos or doing Dark magic, definitely not anything pleasant." 

~*~ 

Harry noted that Cho's clapping for Nakuru was about the same as Yue's, so he breathed a sigh of relief. He sweatdropped as Nakuru ran over, pounced onto a disgruntled Yue, and began to hug him so tightly, Harry wasn't so sure he imagined those blue lines. Meilin came in next, and Ron was betting that she would end up in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw too. Harry was almost positive Gryffindor, since no one in their right _mind_ would call Malfoy 'good-looking'. A few minutes passed by, as the Sorting Hat scrunched with thought on Meilin's head. Meilin was staring at it with a dangerous veinpop. 

"SLYTHERIN!" It yelled, and the last carriage occupants' jaws dropped while the Slytherin table cheered. It wasn't one of those mouth hanging open drops, it was a really noticable big jaw drop that seemed to have touched the table. Well, Ron's had. 

"No! Meilin, in _Slytherin?_" His eyes seemed bugged out too. "But the way she stood up for us against Malfoy and two lumbering boulders!" Hermione would've normally said something about 'two lumbering boulders', but she was too distracted to think of anything except that Meilin was sorted to Slytherin. Harry leaned over to the equally surprised Syaoran next to him. 

"Er, Syaoran, is she, er, cunning, kind of? Plays a lot of tricks?" Harry asked. 

"Nope. Thicker than a brick, sometimes," Syaoran answered. "Hates April Fool's Day." 

"Hoe...well, there _has_ to be some good people in Slytherin," Sakura tried to think positive. "There can't be so many bad people." Harry wasn't so sure. 

~*~ 

Kreacher burned with anger. How _dare_ a halfblood freely go around and rummage through Mistress's relics? Why, even the Master _the dirty bastard who let his mother down_ shouldn't be allowed to touch them, let alone a filthy halfblood! True, better than that one wretched Mudblood, but either should not even be able to _breathe_ on such treasures, and no one should be able to throw them away! The Mistress, she was so kind, she talked to him, she listened to him, let Kreacher do such pleasant things...that pleasant red...that pleasant freedom... 

This was the final string...she was 'cleaning' in the Mistress's room! It was a boon that Master _silly fool who doesn't deserve to breathe the air of Mistress's house_ let her roam alone... 

He slipped silently into the room, long silver candlestick in both hands. The halfblood was sitting on the floor, her back to him, hunched over. The elf licked his thin, aged lips...finally, that red would come back again-- 

Kreacher raised his weapon. 

~*~ 

. 

:O! That's all :O Review! :O 

And remember! I need ideas for Meilin's revenge! And HP character pairings! :O (So many exclamation marks! X.X) 


	4. Prepare

Back...wow, such a long chapter and nothing really happens...I'm kind of afraid of the length this fic is going to be... o.o;; 

- 

butterfly-grl4: Ha ha, what I expected n.n;; You know, Meilin wanted to be in Slytherin to butcher Malfoy, so... n.n;; Don't worry, I don't think _anyone_ would want to kill Tomoyo...maybe Madison Taylor, but not Tomoyo...or, at least, not most people... 

AyUnLi: Yep he is. Kreacher is also an obsessed elf, but that's beside the point. Kill Kreacher? Nice idea...it would make Sirius happy.... Keep his head?! Who would want that thing hanging on the wall?! O.O;; 

arrow-card: LOL yeah, that's a great idea! XDD;; Weird, yet satisfying... 

meinien: Haha, you must really hate Malfoy? Hmm...can't spoil anything. Thanks for the review :D 

Guardian Dimension: You know, you keep reading my mind. I should delete your reviews just so that no one else figures it out...oh well. They look pretty XD Actually, at my current rate the loading times are pretty good :O You should see some other cliffies n.n;; But I promise not to stop working on this fic...the Harry Potter streak won't die until the seventh book's out and I get over Sirius's death XD;; 

kawaiitenshisakura: Yay! More support! :DD 

Nightshade47: Support! Hallelujah! XD I think you'll have to wait a lot, the rate this fic is going... o_o;; But I promise I won't kill Tomoyo...or will I... hmm... *feels the evil Rowling influence creeping up* 

crysty-melody: hmmm...interesting o.o;;; I'm sorry to say but I'm going with only your Ron idea...I don't know _how_ I'd do Harry and Ginny (and that says a lot, from me), I'm rather fond of V/H and Hermione/Viktor, and Draco...wellllllll 

Blue-Dreamz: I'll do my best to see she makes him learn a LOT of lessons... n.n Thank you for the review :D 

~*~ 

Irritated, Sirius went up the stairs. He wasn't worried, even though he heard the scream. Honestly, who cares? Except for maybe it came from his mother's room, he was surprised anyone would go there at all. In fact, Sirius shouldn't even bother with checking up, but he felt obliged. After all, this could be the only company he'll have-besides Order members, of course- until the end of the Hogwarts school year, perhaps Christmas if he was lucky. Maybe a Hogsmeade weekend if he was _really_ lucky... 

Still annoyed yet vaguely amused, he flung open the door. 

"Kero, I _just_ gave you an _entire_ cake! Don't tell me you finished it in the timespan of one mi-_Tomoyo!_ What are you doing in my mother's room?!" Sirius stared around at the still yelling indignantly (and aimlessly, apparently, since he shut his eyes to concentrate on yelling) Kero, to the rather surprised Tomoyo- 

To Kreacher. No wait, scratch that. A Kreacher who was carrying a rather heavy, long candlestick. Scratch that too. A Kreacher, frozen, pointing the sharp end of the stick at Tomoyo as if he was about to... Sirius felt sick already. He didn't need Kero's input. 

"Hey Sirius, can't you keep track of your own house-elf?!" Kero now changed his long 'RAAAAAAA AAAAAA AAAAAH' shout into actual shouting speech. The small guardian pointed an indignant finger at Sirius, a red veinpop throbbing from his head. Argh, he only wished Sakura was near, then he'd be able to change form and growl and grunt like this little squeaky body could only _dream_ of. He'd always heard house-elves were loyal and willing to serve? Clow had a few, and they were simply the best things ever created besides sweets. Sirius, looking -rightfully-appalled, turned to the duo who were silent on the ground. 

"_Kreacher-_" He began in a low, angry voice that was low because the anger could do nothing but compress into this small little thing that _oozed_ out of his mouth and enveloped those to the ground since it was so dense. A daybat in a lower cabinet squeaked and flew out. It seemed have struggled at the angerfilled bottom for awhile. Tomoyo cut Sirius off. 

"Sirius, it's not what it looks like," she soothed in the most soothing voice she could manage. Even Kero, let's not say Sirius, was already deflating like a balloon with a hole in it. There was a second's pause. "He was just roaming around the room and looking at objects. Kreacher just happened to wrench an upside down candlestick out of the table beside me." She smiled benignly. Kero and Sirius stared to Kreacher, who was so frozen from fright he didn't twitch a hair. 

"Kreacher, is-" Sirius was interrupted again. 

"Of course it's true, Sirius," Tomoyo repeated contemptuously, twitching her leg slightly up and down for him to note she was annoyed at the lack of faith. Kero was hit with a blast of _'She can lie about this, and pretend she's ANNOYED at him?!_ at that moment. Nothing made her irritated, it was-ironically-a rather irritating personality of hers sometimes. Like this. Tomoyo still continued. "If you want, you can check. There's a spike shaped hole in the table here, and look: a chip of silver came off that antique candlestick when Kreacher pulled it out, that's why he's so appalled," Finished Tomoyo, pointing out a hole and the chipped candlestick. Kero felt, for the first time, that Tomoyo was an idiot. Sirius paused. Obviously. That was the _lamest_ excuse EVER, and Sirius would _never_ beli- 

"I'll take your word on this, Tomoyo," Said Sirius. 

-eve _WHAT?!_ What was this?! 

"Just go downstairs," Sirius sighed. "It's late, so take a shower." 

Is this still the same guy who made a chocolate truffle cake with a wave of his wand?! 

~*~ 

Meilin immediately got herself acquainted with Malfoy's apparent girlfriend, much to the boy's dismay and the girl's delight. Of course, Parkinson's mouth was stuck in a permanent simper, and had too much makeup on to be even acceptable. Nevertheless, Meilin chose a seat between Pansy and smiled with the kind of smile that said: 'I'm listening to all your rants about everyone.' It was Syaoran's onee-san's trademark smile. It worked like a spell: Parkinson began immediately talking her life's story. It became hard to retain a 'I'm interested an everything you say(taught by Meilin's caretaker)' look and not replace it with a look of glee when, after ranting about another girl's pimples, she got immediately on the subject of Draco Malfoy when Meilin asked about her 'boyfriend, since of course _you_ must have one'. It was all too easy. 

~*~ 

Breathless, Eriol entered his mansion, and heaved his way to the bathroom. He kneeled down, and opened the first aid kit and grabbed a towel from the storage in the closet. 

Eriol was far too experienced to be scornful of himself. It wasn't his fault that his ability to see the future blinked out in the moment he needed it most-it was a sign that Sakura had done a good job of not allowing him to reactivate the cursed ability. However, he wasn't exactly in the best shape at the moment. The future he sees cannot predict when it's going to be shut down momentarily- and it couldn't be predicted by an outside mind of the past. Instead, he sighed and cleaned himself up, throwing garnet sleeping robes on himself to reach his wounds better. Noting the normal, unbladelike magic thrown at him during the scrabble, he decided to take a basket of remedies with him to into the great room. 

There was a creak behind him, and in a fraction of a second he had his wand out and pointed at the intruder. He scanned, and his eyes closed in relief. 

"Kaho...why don't we try a doorbell?" He smiled, wiping off a speck blood from his cheek. Kaho Mizuki, instead, plucked the first aid kit off the nearby stool and took out the roll of bandage. Eriol, soaking the thin towel and using it to wipe his face, noticed it. "No need, Kaho. I can do it myself." 

"In _that_ condition?" She laughed lightly, yet worried all the same. Eriol, in respect, leaned back in his chair and held out his slit and bleeding arm. 

~*~ 

"Oh, wait, hey..." Syaoran noticed the Sister look, since he sat on the corner of the table and had exceptional eyes. And had also lived with that look for only, oh, ten years. He put a hand to Ron's mouth, which was talking about how everything could have been a skit (honestly, who would talk to Pansy the first minute at the table?). "No, I think she's still on our side." Sakura backed him up. 

"Of course! Meilin isn't a bad person at all! She would never do anything to us, even if she were brainwashed!" Syaoran shook his head. That was just Sakura's signature blind trust. It was what made her cute. However, Sakura did catch more ears to explain to. 

"No no, you baka, it's because she's using that look," Syaoran leaned over and pointed Harry's and the others' gaze to look at her closer. "It's the type of look that begs for you to talk to it." Fred and George leaned over so much that they toppled Ron over. 

"What, are you crazy? All I see her doing is agreeing at whatever that dolt is saying," Fred remarked, searching with his hand on his forehead exaggeratedly. 

"Ditto here. You'd have to be a monster to look all the way over there-look, she's gasping in surprise now- and going back to smiling again...it looks like they're best friends or something." George said. Syaoran snorted. There was a huge difference between Meilin's caretaker smile, his sister's smile, and her normal smile. Meilin herself was never that clever, she was just a good imitator. He looked to Fred, now imitating the same mild smile of his sister's, except minus the battering twice of eyelashes and just blinked then widened his eyes just a millimeter, in an amused yet surprised way. 

"Why's she a dolt?" The effect he got was a lot less than it normally was, but it was big enough Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth in shock. George shook Fred slightly. 

"Heyhey man, this isn't like you," Said George, eyebrow raised. That was enough for Fred to stop talking, much to Syaoran's surprise. Normally it lasted for about a week-- you couldn't get them to stop talking. Ron was awed. 

"Bugger Syaoran, that's got to have been a spell--nothing _ever_ cracks their defense!" The awe was etched in Ron's voice. 

"What are you talking about, little bro?" Fred laughed, not shaken. "I've been wanting to say that for ages, but there was no one who'd get close to me and George since we made Starfish Cologne!" Sakura turned to Harry, confused. 

"Starfish Cologne?" 

"Worse than it sounds. Whoever gets close to it without this one pill grows starfish legs out of his head and thighs and has a rotten fish stench. Just...don't ask," Harry explained shortly, since Dumbledore was taking stage. 

~*~ 

Kero pounced around angrily on Tomoyo's bed. 

"What did you think you're doing?!" He shouted angrily, hitting every object in sight with his fork. 'OH, let's be all nice and forgiving to a little ugly creep who ONLY tried to STAB ME with a _FOUR-INCH SPIKE_! Oh, yes, let's forgive the little, tiny, cute like a goblin who _ONLY_ tried to _KILL ME_ like THIS!" He started stabbing a set of old robes repeatedly with his silver fork. The robes ruffled and began attacking him. Kero quickly flew away, ranting in his Osakan accent. Tomoyo smiled from her bed like Kero was telling a joke. 

"Ohoho, Kero-chan, what about the poor robes you were attacking?" She laughed, and regained herself. "And besides, Sirius-san has told me enough about the poor elf that I know its habits. Don't worry, it'll pass as reasonable." This was not was Kero wanted to be consoled on, though. 

"I saw you! While Sirius was occupied staring at that thing, you just wiggled around a nail already inside and pried it out!" Kero yelled angrily. "I'd expect Sakura would do something like this, but _you_ should know when _some_things are bastards when you see it aiming a spike at you!" He was fuming. Even though he hated to admit it, he was actually more intent on the dangerous house-elf leaving the house then worried for Tomoyo's welfare. However, Tomoyo didn't seem to notice this as she raised an eyebrow. She shoved the remaining piece of chocolate truffle cake underneath his nose. Kero immediately wavered over. 

"Cake!" Kero-chan yelled enthusiastically, and used his fork to pry into it. Staring at the forkmarks on the now mutilated room, Tomoyo decided not to remind him about what he had used it for minutes earlier. 

~*~ 

Yue looked at the food with an awkward dislike. He had never eaten before-that was Yukito's job. In fact, he'd never used his mouth for anything but talking, which he didn't do enough of anyway. He glanced at Nakuru distastefully, watching her tear through the meal like a wild boar. More like a wild fire, but whatever. At least Spinel had done his job--he was pretending to be a stray cat, and had been picked up by one of the Hufflepuffs. 

Yue's irritated dislike had climbed up step by step with each word the woman had said. One or two thought that the woman was full of crap and couldn't _possibly_ be their teacher, the rest could barely keep awake. Yue didn't need sleep-all he needed was the power that...Sakura...supplied, which had become adequate. Besides, he had even Touya's... 

Even Yukito's pain at that couldn't overcome the annoyance Yue was feeling at the woman. The Ministry had always been corrupted, but this time it was corrupted to the very bone. It was very obvious that the current Minister had been changing _laws_ to suit his own benefit. The _laws!_ It was preposterous. Every Hogwarts Head never would have let such a woman in on their will, even Phineas. In fact, Phineas would've blasted her out of the school so fast one'd mistake her for a shooting meteorite. And he was expected to _listen_ to _her?_ Only Sakura and Eriol could do this to him. 

~*~ 

Sirius wouldn't have put it behind Kreacher to have frozen in terror if he broke a candlestick, even if it was just an unnoticable chip. The Animagus buried his face into his hands. But he could never imagine Kreacher getting along with anyone but a pureblood like his mother...his family...his total, wretched family on the wretched family tapestry that couldn't come off the stupid wall even with all his hate and fury trying to pry it off. And it had just made him more furious that it was stronger than all his emotions combined.... 

But that was straying off the topic. The topic became so bloody obvious after Tomoyo retreated to her room for the day, and Kreacher sent her a bewildered and hateful look. Hah! Looking through the room together indeed. Tomoyo had tried to cover a murder attempt that was aimed at _her_. What kind of idiot would do that? What kind of trusting, stupidly kind _idiot_... 

And what worried Sirius the most was that this was only the _first_ day. 


	5. KOSMOS wannabe?

Alright...I know it's been really long, but school is extremely, extremely time consuming... 

If I forgot anyone, tell me~ :O 

Guardian Dimension: Yay~! It always amazes me how fast you found this o.o;; Something developing in the Black household? Yes. That something we want to touch? No. n.n;; Hmm...Yue, angry at Umbridge? Never! Yue doesn't have the caringness to waste his limited anger on Umbridge :P 

kawaiitenshisakura: Gee...people actually liked the last chapter. Hmm...well, yay support! :D 

arrow-card: Doublepost! :P Yeah, I ended up using your idea n.n;; You get credit :P 

SerinityRules: Me too. XD. Doubleposty supportness! :DDD 

Blue-Dreamz: haha, that's very very true n.n;; Well. No one ever said Pansy wasn't :P Thanks for the support :D 

meinien: *is killed by meinien's outburst of power* O.O;; heh...you're really, really, really going to hate me...but thanks for reviewing even though I'm very evil XD 

I bet this meager list of revies will go down...very soon...probably this chapter...why? Well, of course because I took so long to update! 

In any case, I have a poll. Shall I use the anime's cards, or only the manga's cards? 

~*~ 

Syaoran climbed up the stairs, strenuously. It wasn't like Sakura was heavy or anything, or that her books were heavy, or even that his books were heavy--it was his books, her books, _and_ Sakura herself that was heavy. Nevertheless, he managed-somehow-to deposit her gently in front the Fat Lady. Sakura had spotted the four ghosts of the Houses, and everyone that knew her were sure that she would be scared, but not frothing. Well, Sakura wasn't cowardly enough to froth, but shrieking, grabbing onto Syaoran's shirt before she hit the table and ultimately knocking herself out had come pretty close, mind you. Syaoran was still kind of reluctant to hand her over to Hermione, who he had known for less than a week, but it was a girl's dormitory anyway. 

Harry continued to stare at Syaoran funny. Honestly, most people didn't have the strength to carry a body and two sets of supplies (which was a lot) up a winding thing of stairs and not get tangled in the trick step. Not only that, Syaoran had been oddly possessive--he hadn't even let anyone carry a quill of Sakura's. Oh well. At least that would discourage anyone trying to hit on either of them, but still, the guy could overdo somethings when it came to Sakura, that was for sure. He seemed bloody hell a lot more reasonable when he was dealing with Meilin earlier... 

- 

Harry had no clue what those two were talking about. It was all in rapid Japanese. 

- 

'Well, at least he's made his point _very_ clear...' Harry snorted, and lugged himself into the dormitory. 

~*~ 

Sirius found himself in front of a plate of the most beautiful homemade pancakes since Mrs. Potter's days. They steamed and puffed gently with a welcoming 'eat me!' atmosphere. The syrup glistened. The pancakes _sparkled_. 

"Alright, I admit defeat, you are now officially the cook," Sirius grinned in a doglike way. It was the only pleasant wakening from his bed in awhile. Tomoyo just smiled benignly. Man, did she ever do anything _but_ smile that way? Well, besides cook the best pancakes he'd seen in at least twenty years. The _first_ pancakes he'd seen in twenty years, for that matter. Kero was obviously just as happy, the way the little stuffed animal pranced around cheerfully with a spoon. Sirius could make pancakes with magic, sure, but it never quite had the taste that it did manually. Tomoyo took off the apron (which, oddly, seemed to be safely nonalive) and sat down to join the other two. 

"My mother could do better," she laughed lightly as she sliced a piece for herself. 

"With the stuff around here? This is as good as it gets," Sirius grinned again. "Hey, thanks Tomoyo." The man paused as he stopped to watch Tomoyo laugh oddly. 

"Ho ho ho ho, Sirius, I don't think you should thank me yet," She held up a shopping list three feet long. Sirius sweatdropped. 

"Wait, you don't expect me to actually _buy_ that right? You _do_ realize I'm this convicted criminal--" 

"Transforming to a dog would work nicely," She grinned. "And besides, I would be even less able, no?" Sirius gave up while he was only behind. 

_'This is what it must feel like to get married,'_ Sirius thought to himself as he shapeshifted. 

~*~ 

Eriol relaxed further into his chair. At least dear Tom didn't realize it was Clow, and not just some random thief. However, there was a more urgent business to attend to. 

"Eh, Kaho, you're wrapping the wrong arm..." Eriol smiled amusedly as Kaho embarrassedly unwrapped the unmarred arm. From the looks of it, he wouldn't be doing any Order spying for a week. Eriol sighed, and looked at the meager information he had collected. Well, it wasn't exactly meager, really, but none of it could really leak out for the public... 

~*~ 

Meilin hit it off good, and she knew it. When she entered the dorm, there were flocks and flocks of Slytherins, all crowded around her. Pansy Parkinson apparently had a lot of friends. Apparently. 

Disturbing, but whatever. 

The girl tiptoed back into her dorm, her sticker paper empty and her spray paint can almost gone. 

_'That was supposed to be a substitute for mace, but whatever,'_ Meilin grinned to herself. _'Not like I'll need mace with all the magic I've got, anyway.'_ She smirked as she stored the pink weapon carefully away. Idiots like Malfoy wouldn't know a thing about how to work a spray can, so once she had peeled off the label, everything was good to go. 

That is, if no one had spied on her. Which of course, just had to NOT be the case. 

"Meilin, that ain't very nice," A hoarse, quiet voice came from above her bed. She jumped, and bit back a shout. 'Oh. Quite nice, really.' was what Meilin had _wanted_ to retort. What she _really_ did was stutter. 

"A-gah-this-" She stuttered, true to the previous statement. The girl peered over the edge of her top bunk. 

Damn, she was ugly. The girl had a pale, round face sprinkled with a horrible case of acne, her nose was spherical and bobby, and her facial hair... Meilin shuddered. The girl parted her chapped lips to speak. 

"I don't real mind, 'course. Malfoy's a" Although vaguely fascinated, Meilin winced at the power of the curses that followed. "...and he deserves it." 

"How'd you know it was Malfoy?" 

"Look, I ain't stupid, y'know? Why you ask about Malfoy the entire time in the mess hall? Why'd you talk to Pansy Parkinson first, though she's got that face of a derned pug?" 

_'You aren't one to talk,'_ was the first thought that jumped to Meilin's mind, but she was already too surprised that there was a good, smart person in Slytherin. Instead, she said: "True, true. Malfoy _is_ a real bastard, and Pansy isn't a pansy at all, I can see where you're coming from. Don't mind if I know your name?" 

"Keesha," Was the short reply. "Man, am I glad to see a girl here who also manually chose this house. The rest of the lot's all rotten, dun matter how cunnin, real ya?" 

"Manually?" 

"Yeah. Hat thought I should be in Ravenclaw, and y'know, I guess I should, eh? But no, I was bein' dumb and thought: Damn sister, I'm the ugliest white girl from a poor black fam, and all them Ravenclaws be the prettiest glowin' bein's there be. Maybe I should join Slytherin, since they've all got 'bout the charm of 'run over octopus," Keesha ran a hand through her dry, dirt brown hair. "Din't know they've got the hearts of on', too. Y'dun see me talk much, 'cuz my accent an' all, and I've grown mah hair 'cuz _damn_, this acne makes me as attractive as Crabbe and Goyle!" Meilin laughed a little, sympathizing her. 

"Why don't you get some acne medicine from your parents?" 

"Acne cream? Girl, we don't got no money to waste on acne cream! They've used up all their savings t' buy all this stuff for me, don't even got enough money t' waste on a lollipop." 

"Well, you know, I've got this great cream back in this bag..." 

~*~ 

"Yue~" Nakuru grinned widely, peering into the dorm. Looks of shock ensued. Yue peered up from his pillow. Looks of shock still stayed. Yue twitched an eyebrow. There was a long pause. However, the one who actually started speaking was a guy with a look of shock. 

"Nakuru, you _do_ realize, uh, we're trying to _change_ here?" Shuffling of hiding bodies behind sheets of cloth followed. Nakuru puckered. 

"Well, I don't see how it matters, because--" 

_"Right_, Nakuru, so go back to the _girls'_ dorm," Yue interrupted quickly. He covered his head before he could see more acts of idiocy. The door closed. The silence stuck in the air like peanut butter on the roof of a mouth. A glob fell. 

"Hey, you wouldn't mind introducing me to her, eh?" 

... 

Idiots. 

~*~ 

Touya sighed. And grumbled. And flipped the pancakes. Needless to say, the brotherly side of him was blaring on right now, yelling about how he wouldn't like what Sakura's doing at the moment. He paused, and glared at the pancakes. 

The pancakes looked up at him with innocence. Sakura... 

He stabbed the pancakes ruthlessly. They split in half at his will. 

~*~ 

Sakura was, indeed, not doing what she was supposed to do. At least in Touya terms. She was out, fumbling about for her lost cards. Syaoran, being the sweet yet maybe a little _too_ sweet guy that he was, had carried her as gently as possible, which of course meant everything else was forgotten. And so here she was, creeping around a ghostfilled castle(mind you, she didn't want to be reminded of that) searching for the Mirror Card, the only one left. 

"Hoee, that's odd," Sakura pondered. "Syaoran-kun would've only walked the Gryffindor corridor, but I've searched that entire place up and down..." She continued her run. The Mistress had used Illusion to escape from the caretaker more than once. More than ten times, really. _'If only someone knew where it was...maybe someone who watches over everything? I mean, if there are _*shudder*_ ghosts who pass through walls, surely there's an overlooker?'_ She turned a curve, and opened a rather big set of doors, the Great Hall, if she remembered correctly. 

Which, of course, she didn't. 

It was about one fourth the size of the dining area, mind you still pretty large in a sense, comparable to a one family manor dining room. The walls on every side were draped with huge tapestries, the cabinets with as many candlesticks as was possible without looking cluttered. However, despite the crimson, huge ornamental rug, it had a dreary, dark look with dust hovering like fog. 

"Hoeeee..." Said Sakura, looking around at her surroundings. Hopefully the card wasn't in here... 

**Who enters?**

Sakura's eyes shot up to attention at a wispish, white fog gathering in front of her...a ghost! The blur began to form a girl, in her fifteen-sixteens, with long, clear blue hair. She looked up, her ethereal red eyes piercing Sakura. She had the look of a vampiric android. 

"Ki-Kinomoto Sakura...?" The solid girl grasped her wand tightly. She was given a cold stare. 

_What do you want?_

It was crisp, cold, and very sharp. Sakura shoved away her fears for a second. The card was more important. 

"Demo, I've lost a c-card, about the size of a tarot card, and I was wondering if you've seen it by chance...?" Sakura stopped to stare at the ghost hesistantly. 

_...What is it called?_

Sakura heartened. So she was going to help her find it! "The Mirror." There was a pause. 

_No such card has entered this school._

... 

"HOEEEE?!" 

~*~ 

"Coming," Touya went to answer the door. Funny, who would be over? Not Tomoyo, Yukito, the gaki, since-- 

...oh. Wait. Eh? 

A pale girl with long pine green hair stood at the doorway, her kimono floating from the ground. She smiled benignly, if not shyly, the hair around her face adorned with two green ribbons. 

'...So this is what she looks like,' Touya grinned. "Make yourself at home." 

~*~ 

~*~ 

Blargh...I know I've been incredibly late, except, again, school...blah. Well, in any case, this chapter didn't turn out very well...hmm. Whatever. Remember~ manga or anime Sakura cards? 


	6. The First Long Day

YES! AN ACTUAL CHAPTER *heart* It's pretty long IMO, so I hope it's enough n.n;; 

**Also, just a grammatical note: "..." IS ONLY TO BE USED AS AN ELLIPSE, UNLESS IN A SPEECH. I AM NOT USING GRAMMATICALLY CORRECT LANGUAGE WHEN I USE THE '...'!!**

I had to point it out. Oh right. The disclaimer, right. I do not own the CCS or HP characters, who belong to their respective owners. ~*~ 

"So you've got your exams coming up, haven't you? They'll be keeping your noses so hard to that grindstone they'll be rubbed raw," said Fred with satisfaction. The trio and the twins were sitting at the table, eating breakfast. As they continued the depressing yet oddly intriguing conversation, the talk turned to the subject of the transfers. 

"Hey, did you ever notice that Sakura's really hot?" Fred winked to George. Hermione never did enjoy this kind of talk. She probably never will. She wrinkled her nose, and stated, 

"Honestly, can't you find anything to do besides stare at girls?" She noticed a passed glance. "And pranks?" 

"Oh, cheer up, Hermione. We lived with her for a few weeks, if we were going to make a move, we would've done so a loong time ago," Fred waved it off. He glanced at another end of the table for a split second. 

"Well, whatever, she has a boyfriend anyway, so...so." 

"What? How'd you know that?" Ron asked her curiously. Hermione gave him a look that crossed between incredulous and withering. 

"Syaoran. Didn't you see that possessiveness when he carried her up the stairs?" 

"Uh, no because I'm more used to the weirdness of you and V-" 

"I can't believe a school would max out students, really," Harry interrupted. "Just how many students did they have to have?" 

"Yeah, the whole thing's pretty suspicious, you know, because-" Hermione backed up. 

"Hermione, you think _everything's_ suspicious," Ron anti-backed up, rolling his eyes. A mini-argument insued. Fred and George whispered to each other in the backround something that sounded suspiciously like 'Ron sucks at dealing with girls.' 

"I still can't believe Meilin went to Slytherin," Ron poked at his eggs. "I mean, she was really nice back at Si-Snuffles's house..." Hermione nodded in agreement. Finally, something they agreed on, Harry thought with a sigh. 

"We should ask Syaoran about her. It seems like they're into something we don't know about," Hermione said, thoughtfully. "Hopefully he wouldn't mind too much on our intruding." 

"Speaking of which, where are they, anyway? I haven't seen one of them today at all," George scanned the area one last time. 

"Major jetlag," Hermione replied briskly. "Remember how they only got up at the evenings over the summer? This is the first time they've ever had to get up early. It's almost time for our first class. I hope they wake up soon." 

~*~ 

Yue glared at the cowering page of his book. This was absolutely ridiculous. Here he was, one who helped _discover_ all of this, reading a poorly translated book of theories. He flipped the page. And it's not like they even truly understood what the theory meant. It was NOT a space-time combobulation, in fact, combobulation wasn't even a word! But then again, what was there to do? He had been ordered to act as a natural student, and a natural student had to believe whatever was written in ink. Fools. Nakuru noticed these differences too, and Yue was hoping, with all his mediocre amount of hoping might, that Nakuru wouldn't- 

"TEACHER!" 

...nevermind. False hopes. Yue mentally sighed. He couldn't sigh out loud, of course. A natural student always did what every other natural student did. The genericness of it all disturbed him, though. 

~*~ 

Spinel yawned, and was petted. He was pampered all day, all night...it was actually quite comfortable. Hannah scratched him behind his ears. It was so hard..... .to.. ...stay....awake... .... .. 

~*~ 

Meilin had found herself wandering around and around. Stupid jet-lag! She _hated_ jet-lag. Her feet had ached from being caught in several trip steps (actually, it was probably the same one over and over. You couldn't be too sure in the Slytherin corridor). 

Now Meilin _still_ found herself wandering around, but this time with a guide, and extremely sleepy. Her feet still ached though. Keesha helped support most of her weight, really, and they went at a nice, even pace because they were late anyway. 

"You think we could skip and pretend we're sick? I could have, like, a fungal infection and you could have chicken pox or something..." Meilin really didn't want to see the teacher's face when she got there. 

"Nah. Nothin' gets through Mam Pomfrey," Keesha cautiously stepped over a trip step. Meilin ignored it and promptly tripped. "Ain't havin' no bugger day, eh?" 

"Yeah, well, whatever. At least I embarrassed Malfoy to no end," Meilin grinned forcefully, ending up screwing up her face. "He's the only idiot in the world to only bring one set of normal robes..." 

"Eh, Meilin, that's what most wizards do, y'know..." 

"What?! You're kidding me! What about hygiene?" 

"Ain't got no word for that in their dictionary," Keesha looked off to the side. "Well, we'r' goin' ta Divination, anyway. Woman's a crackpot, sheesh, just tell 'er you had an interestin' dream with a lotta omens an' stayed late t'figure it out-she'll let ya off the hook easy." 

"She'd really buy that?" 

"Hell yeah. Say you dreamed of pink graffiti made by dancin' wizard robes..." Meilin snickered. 

~*~ 

Tomoyo was not the type who ran around for danger. Nope. But...she had to go and enter that archway. It was so....desolate and....there. The curiosity bit on her insides. It was like in Beauty and Beast, and the sealed off West Wing.... 

The door opened. Tomoyo jumped, and hastily retracted her hand. 

"Haii~ coming!" She went down the steps to greet Sirius, who had been out buying groceries(he didn't even complain anymore, with such doglike glee to get outside). What she found instead, however, was Snape. 'Him again,' Tomoyo's smile twitched. He obviously had a mutual hate relationship with Sirius, so why did he seem to visit the most often? Well, hate was a stronger word than what was really going on in their heads, she could tell, but it didn't change the fact she was seeing double of him than anyone else. He was reasonably polite to her though, setting aside the fact he was a little cold. "Ah, Mr. Snape, hello. Sirius happens to not be here at the moment, but could I treat you to a round of tea?" Snape looked around, with a look almost reaching mildly surprised on his face. 

It was reasonable, however. The walls were free of dust, the wooden floors scrubbed, and everything was neat and tidy (at least, the front stretch was, which was all that mattered at the moment). Although Tomoyo had no magical abilities, she was double the housekeeper Sirius was (and had a much better sense of organization than Sirius's empty-and-burn policy). She took Snape's trenchcoat(overrobes, as wizards call it) and hung it on the coat rack by the door, which Sirius had taken pains to disarm. As Snape took himself a seat around the round dining table, Tomoyo fetched a cup from a cabinet and heaved out a massive can of ancient tea. She coughed, and threw the can away. 

"Must be some tea blight. How about a cup of hot water instead?" Tea blight. A tea blight seemed like a stupid thing to say, but that's the best she could think of before Sirius got back. Snape looked impassive, and so Tomoyo just filled his cup with water out of a kettle. Snape didn't make a move towards it. Being quite used to this, she just grabbed the notebook and pencil she brought along with her that had been set on the table. "So, what urgent news do we have today, Mr. Snape?" Tomoyo asked politely. 

"Just further movements of the followers. Apparently Lucius has taken up to walking around central Fubalville, and there's talk of..." Tomoyo jotted everything down that he said. She happened to be double the secretary that any wizard was, too. Although the days were generic, there was never an end to all the work. She spotted Kreacher out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to always appear whenever some visitor of the Order came along to talk about Voldemort's movements. Snape seemed oblivious. "...smuggled some unicorn horn powder, which was..." Tomoyo found that wizards weren't the sharpest crayons in the box(and from what she'd seen, Snape was one of the _sharpest_ crayons too). Either that, or they all shared Sirius's opinion of house-elves' lowliness. It was the one thing about Sirius that made her burn. She made a sudden movement and jolted up, slamming the desk. Snape was taken aback. 

"...I think I remember there was a spare box of teabags in the other cabinet!" she said, and smiled gently. It was so totally random that Snape said nothing. Tomoyo slowly and deliberately went to get the can. Of course she'd always known it was there. She reserved several little distractions for occasions like these. Not that she wasn't a little fond of Kreacher(who didn't seem to reflect the feelings), it just struck her intuition as bad for anyone outside of the Order to know. She took the cup of untouched lukewarm water and poured it down the drain. It made an awful gurgling scratchy noise. She had to tell Sirius about that later too. As she took out the tea, Snape spoke up. 

"Aren't we being prim, Miss Tomoyo?" He asked in a dry voice. Tomoyo never understood his hostility towards her(since he'd barely said a few words to her yet), but it was so mild she didn't care too much. Someone was going to dislike her _some_time. 

"It's a courtesy that's been quite rammed into my head," Tomoyo smiled. Most of her mother's colleagues came when she wasn't there. But never had she met someone like Snape. 

"Making up for what Sirius Black lacks, hmm?" Tomoyo's heart grew a little warm at the thought of Sirius. He always seemed to have a gruff, clumsy way of doing such things. 

"Everyone has their own shortcomings," Tomoyo renewed her smile that always seemed to be pasted on her face. Snape was suspicious of this girl. Just when he started talking about something important, she'd do something weird--such as, go to the bathroom, notice a lizard, trip on the tablecloth, fall out of her chair. Obviously she wasn't clumsy(you couldn't live in Black's house alone for a few seconds if you were). Nor stupid(Her notes were neat and she seemed to keep up with politics in the wizarding world). Nor easily excitable(She recorded billions of things with a polite poker face). And what really bothered him was her keenness and that smile...it was like it NEVER, EVER, ENDED... 

And she defended Black every single time Severus mentioned his name. There was definitely something going on. Snape looked at the clock. 7:00 a.m. There was still about an hour before he'd have to leave to his first class. The Potions Master probed further for an insight in what they had been doing. 

"I've noticed that this house has been upkept...quite well," Severus said. So it was. There! There it was again. The renewing smile. If this was an act, it was a bloody good one. 

"Well, we try hard," She responded. 

"Do you two work well together?" An approving nod, and, 

"Sirius is a kind man, and we do quite well," 

Well, that was new. Sirius collaborating. _Working together._ This girl is either ridiculously dense, or godlike. Or she was acting, which was quite likely. Snape didn't trust her any farther than he could throw her--Dumbledore always said that was one of his lesser qualities. But no matter, classes would start soon. 

"I must take my leave," Snape said curtly, and rose up from his seat. Tomoyo looked down at her notes. There really wasn't anything interesting(or rather, dangerous). Next time, she'd lock the doors. Poor Sirius, he seemed to hunger for information. 

_'Snape, he seemed a little...'_ Tomoyo pondered. She soon followed after to send him off. 

~*~ 

Yue sighed. 

"Ten points from Ravenclaw!" Professor Umbridge said sneeringly. 

"NO! It's wrong! Totally wrong! See, this theory states that if ether values are greater than force, then the magic will turn into a shell barrier, but in reality, if the ether values are greater than force, then it'll just make you self-des-" 

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw!" Professor Umbridge shrieked over Nakuru's voice. 

"What are points anyway?! Why do I care about points? You think I care about points?! You've butchered poor Clow's theorems on-" Nakuru's fist veinpopped. Yue glared at Nakuru. She lurched back, and gave him an irritated look. He raised his hand, his face unreadable. Umbridge adjusted her glasses, and called on him. 

"I'm sorry for the trouble, but back in Japan, the theories on Ether in Relation to Force are based on different teachings," He said deliberately and carefully. He flooded his voice with a glamor to turn Umbridge's favor on him. This woman was clearly not an adept of magic (she actually believes in a combobulation, I mean honestly). There was another adjustment of glasses. 

"Well...." There was a stretched pause. "I guess Japan is way behind then! We must teach you darlings the right way," She gave them a pitying, condoling look. Yue stoppered his fist, and Nakuru buried her face in her arms. 

"We wish to learn the truth," Yue barely managed in a polite tone. "I hope you will teach us some of what you know, so we can become better wizards like you." It was enough. Professor Umbridge beamed. 

"Well said, my child! Fifty points to Ravenclaw!" Yue noted the relief of tension in the room. Nakuru had stacked up around sixty points against Ravenclaw. It wasn't hard for Ravenclaw to get ten points here and there. 

At least, as long as Yue could keep Nakuru in check. 

And himself. 

~*~ 

Keesha prodded Meilin. She groaned in response. 

"Well, I din't really think 'dat Profs Trelawney woulda made ya more awake," She replied sardonically. "But y'better looka lil' sharper, we got Potions next." Meilin proceeded to groan even louder. She'd heard enough about Snape -- and to be honest, her last encounter of that slimeball made her cringe enough as it was. Only Tomoyo and Sakura could honestly be Misses Polite to him, that's for sure. 

"Oh well, I'll at least be able to see Malfoy's red face again," she grinned. 

"Nah, I think he's skippin'." 

"Skip? Is he allowed to do that?!" 

"Well, w'ARE talkin' 'bout Profs' Snape here, he _dotes_ on the Slytherins...now that I think 'bout it, I dun think ya'll have any trouble," Keesha contemplated. "Beside, I know you've got friends in Gryffindor, yeah?" Meilin nodded. Now, _they've_ hit it off really great--Meilin practically had the details of her childhood, figuratively speaking. It made her sad that the obviously Southern American (whose family moved to London because of a job her dad was offered) was so proficient in merging into the backround. Oh well. As long as she was with her, there wasn't any Parkinson to bother her. 

Well, the normal person wouldn't have noticed the pair, but Sakura was not normal in the context of people. 

"Ohayou, Meilin-chan!" She called in her Japanese. Meilin responded. 

"Hey Sakura," She said in a much more tired, less bouncy tone of voice. Sakura could be a morning person, but she definitely wasn't. 

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, worriedly. Meilin continued her groaning speech. "Meilin Meilin, is she your friend?" Sakura smiled at Keesha, who returned a white grin. 

"Could call me that. How ya doin', girl?" She stretched out her hand. Sakura took it, and shook. Keesha was about to do the bopping thing that seemed so common back at her old environment, but thought the better of it. 

"Hi, Meilin," Came a rather boredish yet a little apprehensive voice. Meilin found herself to stand up straight and looked at green eyes. 

"Oh, hey Harry," Meilin greeted. "You seem like you've had almost as boring a day as I have," She proceeded to yawn. Harry and Ron grinned a little as Sakura paled in color. 

"Binns's lectures does that to you. I bet any day now, Madam Pomfrey'll prescribe him as a sleeping potion," Ron remarked. 

"Even the fact that he's a ghost talking about imp insurrections won't keep you awake for long." Harry continued, who seemed to have been relieved about something. Huh, a ghost teacher. That explained Sakura's blanch. Meilin spotted Syaoran closely behind Sakura, who seemed to have had, instead, a vaguely tired look, probably from soothing Sakura. 

_'I hope Sakura gets over her fear reeally soon,'_ Meilin thought as Nearly Headless Nick floated off in the backround. The bell rang for the last time, and they took seats in the dreaded dungeon. 

The group and Keesha all huddled up around the back-ish. Harry surveyed the room. 

"Hey, where's Malfoy?" He whispered quietly to the rest. Meilin spoke up from beside him. 

"He's skipping today because I ruined his only set of robes," She snickered. Sakura 'hoee'ed. 

"Meilin! That's not really that nice..." 

"Hey! All I did was spray-paint them pink!" There was a small pause and a fit of giggles. 

"Meilin, that's so great!" Harry applauded her and laughed. 

"Heh, he deserved that." 

"What's spray-paint?" Ron never got his answer, as Snape started talking about O.W.L.s. 

~*~ 

Malfoy didn't understand what was going on. His robes were...shockingly...Pansy Parkinsonistic...pink. And they stank. Really, really, eyewatering bad. 

So he sat on his bed in his underrobes, and...sat. And stared really hard at his robes. God they were so pink. How do you clean stuff again? Scringify? No, that didn't seem quite right. Where were those stupid house-elves when you needed one? 

He was seething too. Really hard. Someone was trying to play a prank on him, and it wasn't pleasant. To them, of course, in time. 

The young Death-Eater looked at his arm. The Mark was hardly visible. When was the Dark Lord ever going to have any use for him? 

_'The less use the better,'_ he thought. His father had enormous power in the so-competent Ministry, but that didn't stop things like...Dumbledore. Ugh. He hated Dumbledore so much, that Mudblood-lover. 

A little part of his mind wondered if he really did. The little part immediately snuffed out. 

He let his mind wander. The transfer students...there was something seriously wrong. It was weird, of course, but that weirdness had layers, just...he didn't know _how_ many layers. Meilin Li seemed to be doing well with Pansy Parkinson, but...even he had to admit Pansy lacked quite a bit of brain. Wait a second...Li was also friends with Potter... 

He glanced at his _(shocking neon florescent Parkinsonistic)_ pink robes. Unlike many Slytherins, he was no fool. 

... 

Maybe the pink was peelable... 

~*~ 

~*~ 

wee, I finally got it done~ I was going to put in some stuff about Touya and the ghost Sakura found, but....that could wait til later n.n;; Keeping track of all the groups is as hard for me as it is for you x.x;; 

Again, sorry for the delay n.n;; I decided to revise at the last minute, and managed to scrounge out my HP5 :D 

Hopefully this'll be done before the sixth book o_o;; 


	7. Forgotten Reviews! oh no!

Sheesh...I almost forgot the review section!! How could I?! o_o;; School must really be muddling up my brain... n.n;; This section was supposed to go on the top of the last chapter o.o; I wish I could make the looking-sideways emoticon, but the html won't let me do that ;.; 

shazaoblossom: Really really really? :D thanks :D Hey, you know, you're probably one of the first to actually like my Tomoyo pairing! XD The difference between the manga and the anime cards is that there's fifty quadrillion of the anime cards, and maybe about twentysome manga ones. Anime cards are kinda hard to keep track of all, so... n.n;; 

Blue-Dreamz: sorry about making you wait so long for this chappie n.n;; yep, it's the Mirror :D 

kawaiitenshisakura: yay! Thanks for your support :D 

Guardian Dimension: woo! You know, I really enjoy your long revies and predictions every time :D I'll just tell you that you're partly right, and partly wrong... n_n;; Actually, the mirror card is...well, it's later in the next chapter, so I can't go and spoil it! XD Although is it just me, or are the chapters going DOWNHILL for some reason? o.o;; 

AyUnLi/KhAiRiN: awww, thanks for your support :D Well, if you say it that way, I think you want me to do manga cards? XD 

Drownin' in My Tears: Didn't I? Didn't I? :D :D 

mint_grl: Hmm...interesting thought. Thanks for the review :D 

wondering author: yay! support! :D I'm continuing the best I can, yep yep n.n 

hiiiiii: Uhm....okie dokie o_o XD Don't overload on the Mountain Dew now! Yay for review! 

chibisuke: uhm...it didn't turn out very soon, did it... n.n;;; but it's here now! :D 

KhdefenderKaoKou: Yay, long review!! *heart* Oh yeah, I know, I paartly made this fic because it's hard to find a quality HP/CCS crossovers these days...well, at least, ones that actually make sense o.o;; *updates* 

SailorSakura: Thanks for the revie yay :D 

In reverse order XD 


	8. help me Now

Answers:  
  
Are you continuing this story?: Yes, I am trying to update this story.  
  
WHY HAVEN'T YOU THEN?!: Because I lost my HP5 book.  
  
You freak of nature, you lost your beautiful HP5 book?: Yes. Shoot me, now.  
  
Does that mean I'll never get an update...ever?: Well, if one of the following things happen, I'll have it in a week.  
  
1. Somebody give me a synopsis of what's happening around this time, and what happens later and stuff.  
2. Somebody gives me a link to an e-book of HP5  
3. I find it one day.  
  
Why can't you find it yourself?: Sorry, but my time is limited with AP American History.  
  
How can history take up that much time, you crackpot?: You would be amazed.  
  
So if someone gives you the stuff, will you make it?: Least I can do.  
  
I was reading another one of your stories. What about those?: Well, the only active ones are Vows and this one. Vows, however, is undergoing huge changes, and I have completely redone the entire ending. Protect is at least going somewhere, so this one's definitely going to be updated first. 


End file.
